With “poured cosmetic product” is generally meant lipsticks and glosses, i.e. those products obtained from the solidification of a mixture of waxes, fats and pigments; these products are normally placed by pouring (i.e. pouring) them in suitable containers where they solidify by cooling.
In the field of poured cosmetic products, it is known for example to manufacture multicoloured cosmetic products by simultaneously delivering two substantially fluid cosmetic products into a suitable container by means of a multi-compartment reservoir that is provided with a moulded delivery matrix. The Japanese patent application JP 2003-306412 (TOKIWA Corp.) describes a similar process.
This technique of simultaneously delivering fluid cosmetic products implies a certain mixing between products of different colours, and accordingly the division of the colours making up the final cosmetic is not neat. Furthermore, the technique described in the application in the name of TOKIWA dictates the use of an equipment dedicated to the implementation of this technique.
It is also known to use multicoloured cosmetic products in which at least two cosmetic products having different colours are arranged in the same container, such as to be mutually separated and thereby leaving the user free to choose which colour to use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a multicoloured poured product that does not suffer from the drawbacks of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a multicoloured poured cosmetic product that does not require particular and expensive equipment and comprises a few simple operations.